disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
20th Century Fox World Louisville
20th Century Fox World Louisville is America's First and Only Kentucky Kingdom Theme Park that opened in 2020! The park is now America’s Most Extreme Movie Park, plus this park is now operating all year. History of Kentucky Kingdom Real History (Look it up on Wikipedia) Fanon History TPA Fox Plaza Attractions * Ferdinand's Yard * The Journey of FernGully (located near the new entrance) Stores * Kingdom Souvenirs * 20th Century Fox Store Restaurants * Casa Mia Land of Ice Age Attractions * Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall * Bluebeards Bounty * Cyclos * Manny's Wild Woolly Mammoth Coaster * Ellie's Fun Zone * Full Throttle (formerly located in Six Flags Magic Mountain) * Scrat's Spaceship (formerly Breakdance) Stores * Sid's Cave Store Restaurants * Buck's Dino Diner - an outdoor restaurant which serves hot dishes and salads. Meet & Greet characters '''Ice Age ''characters: '''Manny, Ellie and Peaches the mammoths, Diego and Shira the sabretooth tiger, Sid and Granny the sloths, Scrat the sabretooth squirrel, Crash and Eddy the possums, The Simpsons: Spingfield Attractions * The Simpsons Ride * Kang & Kodos' Twirl 'n' Hurl * Stu's Disco Coaster * Itchy and Scratchy: The Ride (A Wild Mouse Coaster Formerly Located At Six Flags New England Where It Was Known As Gotham City Gauntlet: Escape from Arkham Asylum Until In 2019 It Was Relocated Back To 20th Century Fox World Louisville (Kentucky Kingdom) As Itchy And Scratchy: The Ride) * Slingshot (Located at the former Fearfall spot) Shops * Kwik-E-Mart Restaurants * Krusty Burger * Moe's Tavern * Luigi's Pizza * Lard Lad Donuts * The Frying Dutchman Meet & Greet characters * The Simpsons: Homer, Marge, Lisa, Bart, Krusty the Clown,Slideshow Bob Planet of the Apes (area) Attractions * Himalayas * Scream Xtreme * 5D Cinema (now playing Planet of the Apes: The 4-D Experience) * 20th Century Fox Outdoor Theater * King Kong * Hotel of Doom (Bolliger & Mabillard Dark Ride) Stores * 5D Cinema Store * Planet of the Apes Store Restaurants * Auntie B's Meet & Greet characters TBA Rio Land (RollerCoaster Tycoon World) Attractions * Blu's Flight School * Giant Wheel * Rafael's Toucan Carousel * Roller Skater * Pedro and Nico's Birds Party * Tiego's Crazy Bus * Wings Over Rio (formerly Thunder Run) Stores * Jewel's Rio Store Restaurants * Luiz's Eat and Chew Food * Paradise Pizza Meet & Greet characters Blu, Jewel, Bia, Carla, Teigo, Rafael, Nico, & Pedro from ''Rio. Aliens Vs Predators (area) Attractions * Storm Chaser * Eye of the Storm * Chaos (Returned in 2021) * Gunpowder (Bolliger & Mabillard Hyper Coaster) * Mile High Falls * Double Down Towers (Intamin Launched Freefall Towers) Stores * Aliens Vs Predators Store * Storm Cellars Restaurants TBA Night of the Museum Attractions * T3 (formerly T2) * Museum Trails * Night At The Museum: The Ride (A Bolliger & Mabillard Trackless Dark Ride themed to Night at the Museum) Stores * Museum Gift Shop Restaurants TBA Meet & Greet characters TBA Paradise Bay (originally Hurricane Bay) Water Rides * Deluge * Mega Wedgie * Big Surf * Castaway Creek * Buccaneer Beach * Plummet Summit * Calypso Run * Tornado * Splash Zone * Kilawaya * Waikiki Wipeout * Adventure River * Deep Water Dive * Wave Runner * The Perilous Plot * The Wrath of Poseidon * Steel Bod * Virtual Reality Ocean Adventure... Let's GO! * Prepare To Be Reversed Stores TBA Restaurants TBA Super Nintendo World Mushroom Kingdom * Princess Peach's Castle Inner Space * Star Fox: The Ride Splatoon * Splatoon: Back to... Riding? Pop Star Playland * Kirby Round ride * Wet play area Zelda's Kingdom * Hyrule Castle attraction Worldwide Odyssey * Super Mario Odyssey: The 4-D Experience Donkey Kong Jungle * Donkey Kong Mine Cart Coaster * Jungle play area Pokemon City * Pokemon Training Academy Wimpy Kid Boardwalk Attarctions *Crainum Shaker *Rodrick's Rock'n'Roll Swing *Manny's Big Mess Dark Ride (Bolliger & Mabillard Dark Ride) *Lock-In Escape Room Stores *Wimpy Kid Store Resturants *Corny's Family Style Restaurant *Wimpy Burger *Rowley's Iccceee Creeaaamm Parades * Kentucky Kingdom's Dream Parade - 2/22 - 9/25 (1:00pm every day) * 20th Century Fox Electrical Parade - 12/31 - 2/11 (9:30pm every night) * Paint the Night (20th Century Fox Version) - 3/8 - 11/23 (8:15pm every night) Events * Kentucky Kingdom's New Year Celebration - New Year Eve though New Year Day (from 4:15 pm - 12:00 am) * Brooklyn Day Out - 2/21 though 3/15 (from 2:00 pm - Close) * Ice Age Adventure - 1/5 though 3/31 (from 12:30 pm - 7:30 pm) * BBQ Festival - 4/1 though 5/27 (from 1:45 pm - 7:15 pm) * RollerCoaster Tycoon Awakens (known as Rio Summer Party) - 5/27 though 8/15 (all day) * Fourth of July Celebration - 7/3 though 7/5 (all day) * Epic Adventure - During Kentucky State Fair (12:30 pm - 7:00 pm) * Time to Light Up - Labor Day though 9/30 (5:30 pm - Close) * 20th Century Fox Horror Nights - 9/30 though 11/4 (see for hours) * 20th Century Fox Holiday - After Thanksgiving though 1/5 (see for hours) Special Events *World of Color (20th Century Fox Version) Hours Regular hours NOTE: This park is operating all year. If the cold weather were due, the rides will be closed due to bad weather. During the cold weather, the indoor rides can be operating. *'Sunday: '''10:00 am - 8:00 pm *'Monday - Thursday: '11:00 am - 9:00 pm *'Friday - Saturday: '10:00 am - 12:00 am Paradise Bay hours NOTE: This water park is operating from late May to late September. *'Sunday: '10:00 am - 7:00 pm *'Monday - Thursday: '11:00 am - 7:00 pm *'Friday - Saturday: '12:00 pm - 7:00 pm Horror Nights (Before) Hours NOTE: Paradise Bay will not be opening before 20th Century Fox Horror Nights. This schedule is before the event starts. *'Sunday - Friday: '11:00 am - 3:00 pm *'Saturday: '10:00 am - 3:00 pm Horror Nights hours NOTE: Paradise Bay will not open during 20th Century Fox Horror Nights. This park opens from late September to early November. *'Monday - Thursday: '6:30 pm - 1:00 am *'Friday: '5:00 pm - 11:00 pm *'Saturday - Sunday: '5:00 pm - 3:00 am Holiday hours NOTE: This park (except for Paradise Bay) will open the weekend and winter break from late November to early January. *'Saturday: '2:00 pm - 11:00 pm *'Sunday: '12:00 pm - 6:00 pm *'Monday - Friday (only in winter break): '''11:00 am - 12:00 am Gallery File:Kentucky Kingdom's Gunpowder.PNG|Gunpowder File:RMC Thunder Run (Wings Over Rio).PNG|The New Thunder Run File:Storm Chaser.PNG|Storm Chaser File:Lightning Run.PNG|Lightning Run (Replaced by Full Throttle) File:Thunder Run (Original).PNG|Thunder Run File:T3 (Salvation of Terror).PNG|T3 (formerly T2) File:Roller Skater.PNG|Roller Skater File:Twisted Twins.png|Twisted Twins (formerly Twisted Sisters) File:Full Throttle and Scrat's Nutty Coaster.PNG|Full Throttle File:Vampire.PNG|Vampire (1990-1999) File:Stu’s Disco Coaster.png|Stu’s Disco Coaster Category:Theme Parks Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Non-Disney Category:20th Century Fox Category:Former Six Flags parks Category:Nintendo Category:Splatoon Category:Real Parks Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Rio (film series) Category:Ice Age Category:The Simpsons Category:Disney Parks